Highschool of Assassins
by PhantomKiller753
Summary: Naruto and a few of his friends have training in secret to be assassins from their teachers at Konoha high. However, during one mission, Naruto's girlfriend finds out about Naruto's true life. She must keep this a secret or risk everyone's life. Modern AU. Naruto x Hinata. Sasuke x Sakura. Lemons. Disturbing scenes that people may find offensive. Read at your own risk.


**The Banquette**

A man stood in a dark room in a skyrise a few floors below from a banquet that was being held for the grand opening of the new building. The man was standing at the window looking out it, thinking about his job here that he needed to do tonight. He then took out a glass cutter and cut a hole in window before taking the cut piece out of the window. As he took the window out he could feel the strong wind rush into the room. He set the window down as he began to think to himself.

'Tonight,' he thought 'tonight is when we complete the training.'

Soon, a voice came over an earpiece that was in his ear. "Teams report in."

"Slug and I were able to get into the party no problem. Just waiting on the target." said the leader.

"This is Fox. I got the window cut out, just need to set up the gear." stated the man now known as Fox.

"Roger that, get the harnesses and rappel lines ready. Know does everyone remember the plan?" said the man over the earpiece.

"Hawk and I are to get into the party to assassinate the target." said Slug over the earpiece.

"And who is your target?"

"Our target is Gato. CEO of Gato Enterprise. In the publics eye he is saint, but behind closed doors he is a mobster with a hand in everything in Wave City." said Slug.

"Ok good, and your part Fox."

"My part in all this is to secure our exit. Then from there prepare the rappelling equipment from where we will rappel down the building to get away vehicle located a block away."

"Where I will be waiting as the get away driver. Everyone ready? Everyone ready silent until the target is dead or there is a problem. Good Luck." said the man as everyone went quiet.

Slug and Hawk were currently sitting at a table in the ballroom. Slug was a girl of average height and a slim build, but don't let her appearance deceive you as she is actually quite strong. She had fair skin. She was wearing a red dress that had a slit coming down from her left hip all the way down to her ankle with heals. She had green eyes and pink, shoulder-length hair. She was sitting next to her teammate Hawk.

Hawk was a few inches taller than Slug, and had an athletic build to him. Hawk had black hair that came down to his neck. He had black eyes that matched his hair. He was currently wearing black dress shoes with black pants. He had a white dress shirt with a red tie around his neck. Over his shirt was a black, suit jacket to match his pants. Inside the jacket was a suppressed 9mm that they would use to assassinate their target. Their plan was to shoot the target when he got on stage and then use the panic to slip out of the party to fox and escape.

They sat there waiting for their target to show. As they waited they began to talk.

"So Hawk, after this what do you wanna do?" asked slug.

Hawk leaned over into her ear with a smirk on his face. "You know what we are going to do." Hawk said with a hint of lust in his voice as he whispered into her ear.

Slug began to giggle as he kissed he neck, but he suddenly stopped. She looked at him about to ask him what's wrong, but stopped when she saw he was looking at something. She followed his gaze and stopped when she saw what he saw.

"Teams, we've got a problem." said Hawk into his earpiece.

"What kind of problem?" said their leader.

"A Fox's girlfriend problem."

"Shit. Stick to the plan and try not to get caught." said their leader.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt either." said Fox.

"O.k. and we will Fox." Slug said over the radio. Slug and Hawk got up from their seats and walked into the crowed to hide from Fox's girlfriend.

Fox was currently standing in the room screaming in his head trying to think of a reason why she was here. 'She never told me she was going to be hear. Shit. Shit. Shit!' He began to take deep breaths in an attempt to settle down, it helped some, but not much. It allowed him to think more clearly. 'Maybe it was just a late invitation she got. It wouldn't be the first time her father got one of these late invites to a banquette. Please Hinata just stay safe tonight.'

Fox's girlfriend Hinata was currently standing next to her father and little sister. Hinata was wearing a light purple dress that complemented her eyes. She had her hair hanging loosely behind her that went down to her lower back, and she wore some light makeup. She had just arrived at the banquette that she had heard about the other day was unable to tell her boyfriend about the banquette. However, she didn't think much of it as he told her that he was working tonight. The only reason she was at the party was because her father was on the city council for the Fire City, although she didn't mind the parties sometimes. She sometimes even brought her boyfriend along and dance with him while he complemented her beauty. She began to blush at the thought of her boyfriend.

They had been dating for about two years now, ever since their sophomore year of high school. Hinata was extremely shy before she began dating her boyfriend. She would only talk when someone asked her something, and its was just above a whisper. This resulted in her having very few friends. However, one day a guy met her by her locker and asked if he could treat her to a movie and dinner. Hinata was so shocked that a guy would ask her out that she couldn't answer. In fact, she didn't realize that she hadn't answered him till he was waving his hand in front of her face snapping her out of her daze. He asked her again and her body acted on autopilot as she nodded her head. So, that weekend she went on her first date with her boyfriend. After the date, she became more open to people and began to make friends with his friends.

She began to snap out of her thoughts of her boyfriend when her sister snapped her finger in her face.

"Earth to Hinata. Earth to Hinata. O.k. your good the host is here he is about to make a speech." said Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. Hinata looked up at a stage that was set up in the ballroom. However, she was in the back of the crowd, so she had to either stand on a chair or try to look through the crowd. She chose the latter.

As she was looking though the crowd she saw a glimpse of someone who looked familiar. She looked back at the person and saw it was her friend Sakura. 'What is she doing here?' Hinata thought. "Hanabi I think I see a friend. I'll be right back." Hinata said to her sister as she began to walk through the crowd. However, as she attempted to reach her friend, she heard people around her begin to scream. She looked around and saw that the host of the party was on the ground with several people around him. She then heard guards shouting shots fired.


End file.
